


White-hot Spark

by greenvalley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, hooker!Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenvalley/pseuds/greenvalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam选择做男妓，他的第一个客人是Dean。</p>
            </blockquote>





	White-hot Spark

01  
Sam把银行卡插进取款机，他的手被冻得通红，外面还在刮着风，Sam把下巴缩到围巾里，眼睛紧紧盯着取款机屏幕上的数字。  
他没有想到这些数字减少的这么快，除了平时上课的时间，他已经拿出自己所有的课余时间来打工，一天两份，白天在咖啡店做服务员，晚上下课后去给大三的学生们整理资料。工资微薄，工作劳累，Sam已经连续好几个星期没有好好睡上一觉。  
他习惯在从实验室回来之后，花上几分钟在门口和窗边撒上盐线，检查自己的床头和枕头下是否有巫术袋。在给Jess熟睡的脸上印上一个吻后，他钻进被窝，将银刀和猎枪放进枕头下，Dean的影子常常在眼前一晃而过，思念也是。但是Sam只是将双眼闭上，开始走进噩梦。  
事情在Jess生病之后就变得很不一样，两份工本来勉强可以支付他的学费和日常开销，但是Jess开始住院，Sam没想到这个活泼的女孩有一对糟透了的父母，他无法眼睁睁看着自己的女友在病床上苟延残喘。  
Sam的手指在屏幕上流连犹豫，他现在面对的是最后一个选择——Jess就要支付这个星期的医药费，而凭Sam口袋里的钱根本不够她住院费的十分之一。Dean在Sam离开时塞给过他一笔钱，Sam不知道Dean是从哪里搞来的这些钱，从酒吧的台球桌上赚来，从隔壁商店的收银台里顺来，甚至有可能是从爸爸的口袋里拿出来——他不在乎，因为Sam从来没想过他有花这些钱的那一天。  
他的心里有一部分想的是，他可能不会再想起Dean和他给的所有东西，他在Dean身边时感情像火山爆发，像飓风来袭，但是最后理智将它归于青春期的胡思乱想，他决定忘记。  
外面的风呼啸着席卷而来，诡谲的声音透过玻璃刮进来，Sam吸了吸鼻子，钞票在取款机内滚动。  
他得自己走完这条路。

02  
Sam把玫瑰花和紫丁香放在床头，Jess的眼睛闭着，阳光从没拉好的窗帘中透入，给她的睫毛打上阴影。  
Sam坐在床边，护士刚给她换过吊水，药水正以缓慢的速度滴进Jess的血管里，她躺在床上，看起来安静无比。Sam忍不住握紧她的手，内心的焦躁终于如同雨过天晴一般平静下来。  
Jess的声音听起来沙哑而温柔，她缓缓睁开眼，眉心的那颗痣让她看起来依然光彩动人。  
“今天不用上课吗？”  
“来看你。”Sam的大拇指在Jess的手掌上摩擦。  
Jess的眼神很快变得担忧，她回应了Sam的抚摸，但是眉头皱起来，“你看起来很累，也是因为我？你的脸色像是几个星期没睡觉了，别人可能会以为你才是生病的那个。”  
说完这句话她像是想到了什么一样咯咯笑起来。  
“不会有人认错你这个丑八怪。”Sam毫不客气地回应道。  
Jess的嘴唇有些失去血色，但是当她将嘴唇撅起来看起来依然可爱动人，“所以现在我是那个丑八怪了，你是要来和我分手的吗，伟大的帅哥？”  
Sam被她的表情逗笑，嘴角微微勾起，“你又知道了，huh？”  
“世界上还有人能比我更了解你吗？”Jess笑着，Sam觉得那笑容有点刺眼。  
他低头在Jess光洁的额头上印下一个吻，嘴角的胡渣让Jess缩紧了脖子，“你很快就能康复的，好吗？再在这里忍受几个星期，我们就能回去了，甜心。”  
Jess把点滴调得慢了一点，她捧住Sam的脸在他嘴角留下一个吻，“你还好吗？”  
Jess的问题让Sam猝不及防，他很好，是的……但是他没有办法将这句话说出口，他开始越来越频繁地想念Dean，Sam知道，想念是能杀死人的东西，没有Dean身上浓烈的皮革味和淡淡的枪油味道，他甚至觉得呼吸都困难无比。当他站在病房里时，他想到他八岁时送Dean来医院的夜晚。他们不常来医院，来时总是伴随着痛苦，消毒水和过于干净整洁的白色让他手足无措。  
最后Sam用力挤出一个笑容，他的手掌落到Jess的额头上，仪器发出规律的响声，他往Jess身边坐得更紧一点，靠近她温暖柔软的身体。  
“不能更好了。”

03  
如果有人告诉Sam加利福尼亚也可以变得这么冷，他一定会狠狠地回击回去。  
但事实告诉Sam，他不堪一击。  
Sam从教学楼里走出来，冷风灌进他的脖子里，他缩紧身体，水杯中的水已经冰冷。Sam把水倒进教学楼门口的草丛里，跺了跺脚，空气吸进嗓子里，像吸进冰渣。  
上个星期他把Dean给自己的钱全交给了医院，最后一份工的工资已经提前预约了两个月，餐馆的老板可能会为此取消他下半年的合同，而Sam的助学金勉强交得起学费。  
从周一开始，他已经连续三天没有吃过午饭，但是他知道几十美金的节约根本无济于事，因为和Jess的住院治疗费比起来，这些都是微不足道—不足以入眼的小钱。  
他需要钱，短时间弄到一大笔钱。  
在大学里，想要几天之内弄到这么一大笔钱对大部分人来说几乎是痴心妄想，兼职的工资是杯水车薪，如果在斯坦福校园里随便找一个看起来像是学生的人，当你询问快速赚钱的方法，他们只会告诉你一个名字。这个名字不在台面上出现，不会被放到校园广播里或者是新闻报纸上，但是偏偏每个学生都知道这个名字。  
Jacob Marcus。  
倒不是说Jacob是个巨星或者是石油富商什么的，与这种光鲜亮丽的职业正相反，他常常被拿来做茶余饭后的谈资，或者是聚会后的重要联系人。  
Sam没想过他会打这通电话，室友在他身边念叨Jacob的时候他把头埋在《宪法》里，但是他知道书上的字一个也没有看进去。他假装将那些复杂又晦涩的知识装进脑子里，而事实证明他也只是徒劳——他听到关于在Jacob那儿工作能赚多少钱的传闻，听到他手下许多一夜暴富的例子。  
想要将注意力从这件事是移开变成了十分艰难的事，Sam知道他是在往火坑里跳。他背上行囊从John身边逃开是为了一个更加正常的生活。  
而去当个男妓，这绝算不上正常。  
Sam没想过自己会拨通Jacob的电话，只是晃神间，大约也只是发了个呆，将脑子里东西清空了一点，电话筒那边就传来浑厚的男声。这一切发生得太快，以至于当Jacob说“你好”时Sam没有反应过来他在做什么。呕吐和眩晕感让他差点没有站稳，他想挂掉这个电话，但是Jess躺在病床上的画面突然撞到他的脑海里，Sam清了清嗓子，不让自己的声音听起来太不平稳。   
Sam告诉Jacob他想在他的公司里谋求一个“职位”，对面那个男人在让Sam给他发了一张即时照片之后，爽快地答应了——他没有白白浪费Sam这样的好资源。虽然不愿意承认，但是Sam发现Jacob在接到他的照片时语气有些激动，在那之后，酬劳的索取变得十分容易，顺理成章，Jacob为他安排了一个客人。  
Sam决定不去想有关于“变成男妓”的这一切的事情，讽刺。他向Jacob表明自己只做上面的那个态度。拿钱和别人做爱是一回事，上一个男人，或者是半男不女的人也是另一回事，但是当这种角色被调换过来时，他感觉到不安，让他不禁想到他那些灰色的日子，靠着信用卡诈骗和赌桌过活，在习惯这样的模式后他从来没有觉得哪里不对，但是现在Sam知道，在远离Dean的某个世界，某个角落，有比他们以前生活更糟糕的地方。  
他感觉自己在背叛，在斯坦福每过一天，身上Dean的气味就消失得快一点。即使理智告诉他那些味道早在Dean送他去车站后就已经消失殆尽，但是偏执的神经告诉他，他身上还有Dean的某些特质，他的大哥、兄长教给他的东西让他不至于走得太偏。  
这种特质正每天消散一点，随着Dean对他仅有的信任感一起随风飘散。今晚就是他将这些东西彻底抛到脑后的时候。Sam早就想这么做了，或者说是看起来想。拿钱操完，走人，如此简单粗暴，像Dean的作风，他还是无法解脱。  
Sam已经不能逃脱了，他走进了Dean的怪圈，他无法从这里面走出去，他想在下次见到Dean之前也许更应该将自己整理得更好。这个过程有可能是几个月，有可能是几年，也有可能是一辈子——但是暂时他要把这些事情放一放，走到黑暗里去。  
Sam低着头，走进冷风里。

03  
Derrick为他点了一杯朗姆，他用力捶着Sam的后背，好像嫌他喝的还不够多似的，Sam透过昏暗的霓虹灯看着对面的人，他还算清醒，至少现在是。酒吧里有酒精、大麻和性的味道，让Sam想呕吐。  
“所以你要去上一个男人了，huh？”derrick摇晃着酒吧，眯着眼睛看着Sam的脸，他舔了舔嘴唇，这种动作让Sam的胃纠结成一团。  
“我去上一个男人这件事让你很在意？我不会对你动手动脚的，混蛋。”Sam喝了一大口酒。  
Derrick把杯子放下，双腿蜷曲起来，脖子向后伸展，“就算对于你来说这个揣测也太过于恶意了，Sam。我不会因为你要去上个男人就把你当成同性恋，正常的生理反应，有下半身的男人都会懂，我明白。只是——我是担心你，我想知道你还好吗？”没等Sam回答，Derrick摇了摇头，“别说你很好，我们都知道你跟好一点都搭不上边。”  
Sam要说的话像一块光滑的肿块从嗓子里滑了下去，这里的灯光晃得让他眼睛酸涩，头脑发胀，天他甚至还不知道那个男人长什么样，不知道他的名字，他恨这种毫无准备的感觉，打毫无准备的仗，仿佛将自己彻彻底底地暴露在阳光底下。

“我不知道——我不知道我是什么感觉，不要告诉别人好吗？尤其不要让Jess知道，天知道她会不会杀了我。”Sam痛苦地呻吟道。  
“她不会。”Derrick肯定道，“她不会杀了你，因为她爱你，但是她为你难过，你应该能理解。Sam，你们之间有哪里不对，这不该是你爱她的方式，如果你知道她还爱你，你甚至不应该这样对她。”Derrick是Jess的好朋友，他也同时是Sam的朋友，换在平时Sam会以为他在挑拨离间什么的，但是Sam听出了弦外之音，在几句短短的、尖锐的剖析中隐藏着针尖。  
“你是说我在伤害她。”  
Derrick没有接话，他黑褐色的眼睛盯着Sam，像一只狐狸，Sam捏紧了手中的酒杯。他很久没有感到这种愤怒，在他的内脏里膨胀，他站起来，感受它，迎接它。  
“这是我自己选择方式，Jess就在病床上，而你们为她做什么了？你没有资格评价我的行为处事，这是我选择的，我的选择。”Sam眯起眼睛，勾起嘴巴，“你听见了吗？活着更重要。”  
Derrick的表情从震惊变成了失望，他从卡座上站起来，替Sam付了酒钱，将小费压在酒杯底。Sam知道自己后悔了，他从说出第一个字开始就后悔得一发不可收拾，他不知道是什么促使自己继续说出那些话，但是他知道，打心底的某一处，的确已经开始腐烂。  
“看看你都变成了什么。”Derrick留下这句话，就像留下那些少得可怜的、仿佛是施舍的钱财一样干脆果断。  
Sam坐在他的座位上，背景音在耳朵里变成一连串毫无意义的杂音，浓烈的香水味将他他的大脑搅成一团浆糊。他将背部拱起，这里显然已经不适合他，他对这里来说有点太过突兀了。Sam觉得所有人都在看着他，看穿他曾经住在怎么的房子里，吃着怎样的食物，往尸体上撒着盐和汽油……但当他环顾四周时又发现所有人都在纸醉金迷里。Sam发着呆想了一会儿，光线在手中摇摆不定，他将刚才的话吐出来咀嚼，接着他像是被电击了一样。  
当他说出那段话时，语气和神态就像是Dean。

04  
半个月前Sam接到了Dean的电话，这种电话时常在某个午后、或者是夜深人静的午夜响起，Sam只接过一次。半夜三点，喝得大舌头的Dean在电话那头大喊着似乎是“明尼苏达”和“Bobby”一样的词，Sam没有继续听下去，按下挂断键。  
理所当然、顺理成章地，Sam再也没有接起过Dean的电话。起先他还会担心会不会因为错过了Dean的电话而造成Dean的受伤，他的哥哥可能在某处留着血——电话响着——甚至是死亡，但是电话持续不断地响，从没停过。恼人的铃声昭示了Dean生命线的延续，昭示他的哥哥没有他也能独自猎魔。  
而那天晚上，Sam不知道自己是哪里出了问题，可能是因为Jess不在家，可能是因为凌晨一点钟的空气太过稀薄，更可能是因为法律条文让他头晕眼花。在Dean打来电话的第五秒钟后，Sam按下了通话键。  
没想到这通电话会被接起来的不止Sam一个，嘶嘶的电流音里有一丝的停格。Dean没有喝醉，Sam能从他的呼吸里听出来，平稳，安静，是他的大哥。  
令人安心。  
“Dean？你还在吗？”  
“呃，”Dean的语气抽搐，发出毫无意义的单音，但是Sam的身体颤抖了一下，天知道他有多想念这个声音。  
Sam的手在法典上翻过一页，手抬起时碰到桌上冷掉的咖啡，冰凉的液体溅在地上，他惊呼出声。Dean在电话筒那边的声音就被无限放大，担心而焦切的声音传到Sam的耳朵里，亲切而久违。  
“Sam，你还好吗？！”  
“很好，除了淋湿了我明天要考试的书以外。”Sam在说完之后低低笑起来，他不知道自己在笑什么，他和Dean之间的笑话总是不那么好笑，像两个斗嘴的孩子一般说着旁人不能理解的笑话，两人却偏偏能相视大笑。  
但是这次Dean没有，Dean的笑声并没有通过电流穿到这边来，Sam想要去查看电话线是否插好，是不是他和Dean有一瞬间断线了还是怎么的。但是下一秒他反应过来，他和Dean已经分开得太久，也许久到默契值下降，久到Dean不再觉得那些无厘头的笑话值得付出简单的脸部肌肉拉扯动作。  
Sam的心慢慢凉下来，他起身去把窗户关上，背靠在窗帘上，安静让他有些心烦意乱，“所以，你有什么事？”  
他的语气比自己想的要不耐烦。  
Dean的呼吸在不稳定的电流中停止了一秒，Sam不喜欢这种感觉，虚伪，不真实，摸不到Dean的皮肤，看不见他的脸，他能想象到Dean受伤的表情，睁大的绿眼睛像绿色的宝石，但是他现在不能肯定。  
“Sam。”Dean踌躇了一会说。  
Sam仰起头，静静等着他的下文。  
初冬已经开始转凉，Sam的手指冻得发红，他抓起纸巾将桌子上残留的咖啡擦掉，将纸巾丢进垃圾桶。又一个装满的袋子，他想。  
“Dean？你在吗？”  
“我在，Sammy，我在。”Dean条件反射性地回答他，但是那种焦急地语气打了个弯，Sam咽咽口水，听见Dean说道，“我是不是打扰了你什么的？你已经睡觉了吗？我是不是吵醒了你的女朋友？”  
“你知道？”Sam尖锐的问道。他和Dean已经至少有一年没有联系，除非中间Dean来过，Dean来过加利福利亚，来过斯坦福。他可能就在Sam的楼下的银杏树下站着，可能与Sam擦肩而过——  
“Dean？回答我。”  
空荡荡的沉默。  
“我怎么会错过关于你的事情？”Sam听见一声苦笑，他不确定这是从他，或者是他年长的兄弟嘴里发出的。  
Sam想问很多事情，比如他为什么要打这通电话，为什么没有告诉Sam他来过，他语气里的犹豫是因为什么。但是Dean没有给他这个机会，最后一个字母落地时电话忙音响起。  
兄弟间的会谈结束。  
Sam把手机放在窗台上，房间里很安静——安静得有些过头了。Sam幻想从书桌底下跑出一只恶魔或者狼人什么的，咆哮怒吼，鲜血四溅。但是只有时钟在夜色里，伴着一束昏黄的灯光，和一句没说出口的再见，孤独地走。

05  
和Sam住的那种脏兮兮、墙上一年四季都生长着霉斑的小旅馆不一样，Jacob给他们安排的大酒店在学校的西南面，靠近繁华地带。  
大红色地毯铺在乳白色瓷砖上，一直延伸到旋转楼梯。木制的扶手在Sam手下仿佛生出倒刺，刺得掌心肉生疼。Sam知道这不过是心理暗示罢了，他循着钥匙上的房号一直找到约定的房间。  
它看起来与其他的房间并没有什么两样，暗灰色的门框，房间号死气沉沉地印在门牌上，张牙舞爪。  
只是个游戏罢了，拿钱上床，能有多难熬。  
Sam笑笑，将卡贴在门上。  
房间里萦绕着若有若无的香味，黑暗中床上的背部剪影依稀可见。男人坐在床沿上，背对着Sam，Sam想招呼他去打开灯。但是他很快嘲笑了自己的想法，他们也许都不是很想看见彼此的脸，Sam知道这整套游戏的运行规则，买家出价，提出标准。一般他们想要的都是肌肉发达的猛男，但是也有个别买家需要特定的容貌背景，这种人通常是没有准备放下过去的一段感情，最后Jacob负责给客人寻找容貌和身材相仿的年轻男人。  
黑暗中留给想象的余地才更大，不是吗？  
接下来就像他以前做的那样。Sam走进男人，走在床头，柔软的床垫因为他的重量陷下去一块，Sam肯定当自己进门那一刻就发现了自己的存在，但是直到Sam接近他时，他的肩膀才紧绷起来。  
“shhh-。”Sam爬上床，在男人的耳边轻轻说道。  
Sam的手隔着男人的衬衫抚摸着他的腰部，男人的衬衫布料粗糙而厚重。接着Sam明白房间里的香味从男人的身上——更具体来说是从头发上传来的，他的嘴唇找到男人的头发，慢慢亲吻着发尖。  
还不算太糟，Sam像。至少这种味道他很是熟悉，越廉价的洗发水香味就越糟糕，但是这味道现在偏偏成了黑暗中的一点光，他可以假装他没有跪在昂贵的丝绸上，没有怀里抱着陌生人亲吻。  
Sam的嘴唇慢慢下滑，贴到男人的脖子上，他的两只手从男人腰侧滑到肚子上，将腰弯下，胸膛靠着背部。嘴唇在压力下与裸露的皮肤贴合得更紧。  
男人没有动作，但是在Sam越来越紧的拥抱下缩紧了脖子，将头埋得更低。  
这可不常见。  
没有人愿意免费付昂贵的钱给一个男妓，而自己却完全不享受这个，更何况眼前这个家伙看起来并不像是对无度挥霍毫不在意的人。  
Sam对着男人的耳朵里吹气，舌尖舔过男人丰满的耳垂。手指滑过粗糙的衬衣，摸进温暖的腰部。指腹下柔软的触感令Sam措手不及，他以为这至少是一个三十岁以上的男人，但是从男人光滑的肌肤和优美的腰线来看——他只有二十五岁左右，或者更少。  
黑暗中嗅觉和触觉都被奇妙地放大，这感觉像是在抚摸一件艺术品。指尖胶着在腰窝和陷进去的脊柱上，似沙丘在手下起伏。如果说刚才的抚摸是被迫的、程序化的，那么现在Sam完全抛弃了所有的不适，男人的身体绝对经过上帝精准的雕刻，才降临到人间。  
因为Sam从未抚摸过如此完美的肉体，Jess紧致、潮湿，但是他的身体与Sam的并不那么契合，皮肤上总有凸起的粗糙粒子。而男人的肌肉匀称，肉体温暖，当他把肌肉紧绷起来时让Sam想将它一点一点亲吻直到放松。  
“转过来。”Sam扣住男人的脖子，命令道。  
男人的身体颤抖了一下，他静坐在床上，整个上半身僵直，比刚才更加像个被迫参加性交仪式的处男。Sam不禁想这是发生了什么？如果这些不情愿的表现都是因为他的话，他有点受伤。  
Sam的嘴唇吮吸着男人后颈，大腿从男人的臀部两侧穿过，钩紧大腿，胯部紧紧贴合后腰。虽然有些不愿意承认，但是Sam已经有些半勃，男人的气息太过美好，让他忍不住想将自己凑得更近。  
如果这真是一桩交易的话，上帝是不公平的，因为他理应付钱给这个男人。  
Sam的手伸到男人的前胸，隔着衬衫揉捏乳头，“你不太喜欢亲吻？”  
男人沉默了一会儿，接着点点头。  
“很少有人不喜欢亲吻，不过鉴于我配不上你，我们可以省去这个过程。”Sam放下手，他觉得此时此刻自己可以省下过程，一个男妓该怎样撩拨类似于性冷淡的客人，这不是他的专长。  
他的胯部贴着男人的屁股，而男人明显已经感受到他的勃起。他的肩膀正以一种尴尬、紧张地曲线向内弯曲着，手指抓着床单。  
“你在紧张什么？”Sam问道。  
男人发出一声无意义的呻吟，接着又闭紧嘴巴，摇了摇头。  
Sam 从床上爬起来，跪坐在男人身边，身体向前倾，男人在瞬间向左边转去了自己的脸。  
Sam皱起眉头，“你不想让我看见你。”  
男人点点头，试图从床上站起来，Sam在他离开床单之前抓住了男人，而后者像是触电一般甩掉了Sam的手。  
好吧，这有点古怪了。  
“你不想让我看见你，没关系——但是你是付过钱的，你想就这样走掉？”Sam的指腹摩擦着男人耳朵后面的那块软肉，他能感觉他们之前的火花，像是在宇宙爆炸之后还存在着的巨大能量，将两人吸引。男人身上的清香和淡淡的酒精味，闻起来就像是某个熟悉的人，“和我试试，好吗？不用担心，我会闭上眼睛。”  
男人考虑了一会后，顺从地点点头，他任由Sam引导自己转过头，Sam将眼睛闭上，循着温热的呼吸找到男人的嘴唇。  
一定要评价的话，这是Sam尝过最甜美的东西，当他们的唇瓣黏在一起时，就像是黏上胶水。男人丰满的嘴唇轻轻磨蹭着他的，Sam的手插进男人刺手的短发，舌头舔着下唇，一声极度扭曲、像病猫发出的喘息从男人口中泄出。  
Oh,God。  
Sam硬得像个石头。这他妈的不正常，他没见过男人的模样，甚至不知道黑暗中他的身体到底呈现着怎样的曲线，光是声音就让他想射在裤子里。  
Sam的太阳穴抽动了一下，他咬住男人的下唇，舌头伸进口腔，拽着男人的头发让他更靠近自己。  
男人终于在这动作下有所反应，他的手揽上Sam的腰，身体向他靠近，Sam宽阔的肩膀和大手完全能将他掌控在内。  
Sam的手在男人头皮上抚摸着，嘴巴和他的黏在一起，他们的舌头像两条灵活的小蛇纠缠。男人的身体性感、火热，并且和性冷淡绝搭不上边，Sam的手顺着头发一直抚摸到脑后，那里有一个小小的凸起，Sam熟悉这种触感，皮肤比周边的更加粗糙，类似呈枫叶形状的伤疤。  
枫叶。  
Sam不仅熟悉这种触感，他更熟悉这种伤疤。在肯塔基的莱克星顿市，他亲手为Dean擦去满脸的鲜血，用鱼线把他脑后的伤口缝起来。在Dean坚持不去医院的情况下，他们租了一个长期的汽车旅馆，在那里休养到Dean康复。  
父亲一周没去猎魔，除了头晕的后遗症外，Dean把那段时间视为他最美好的假日。  
男人跨坐到Sam的大腿上，动情地在他耳边喘息，嘴唇找到Sam的睫毛一遍遍地描绘。Sam的手不知道什么时候已经离开了男人的头发，此时他的手正搭在男人几欲解开的纽扣上，Sam的大腿僵硬，胃逐渐冰冷。  
他解开男人的衬衫，每解开一个扣子就像是一种艰难。Dean的胸膛上有几个他熟知的伤疤，他曾替Dean一针一线地缝合过，如果说有一天他必须凭借脸和品味之外的东西来识别Dean的话，那就是他身上的疤痕。Sam的手指滑过男人的锁骨和胸膛，那里纵横着几条凸起，一条在左肩上，已经淡化，看不出来，但是用手能感受到，一条在右胸上，这条Sam不甚清楚，像是新添的伤口，胃部还结着痂。最后一条确定无疑了，像是一条丑陋的峡谷劈开他的肚子，延伸入小腹。  
Sam的喉咙收紧，他咽了咽口水，放开了男人的衣服，手从柔软的皮肤上拿下来。  
Dean歪着头细细地咬Sam的脖子，催促他的下一步动作，在得不到回应后仰起头，在Sam的嘴唇上落下一个吻，这个动作本身的意义纯洁得不像是在挑逗。Sam的脑袋里一团糟，他的阴茎正抵着Dean的胯部，而他能感觉到Dean阴茎上冒出的前液已经渗透出裤子，和他的西裤湿湿地黏在一起。  
操，操，不应该是这样的，这不可能是Dean。  
但是触感这头野兽从头到脚无一例外地在嘲笑Sam的单纯，他闻起来像Dean，尝起来像Dean，就连肌肉线条也和Dean无比相似，只不过比Sam上次见到他时更加坚实、强壮。  
而男人的喘息，上帝为证，里面包含了那么多的咸腥和海水的湿味，像一朵最诱人、最致命的食人花，直击Sam的阴茎。将如此多的线索串起来，Sam想起他在哪里听过这个——偶尔撞进卫生间遇到正在自慰的Dean，年少的冲动和懵懂化成尴尬，Dean的呻吟却在脑海里挥之不去。  
现在，如今，他没有Sam在身边，他怎么敢？Dean身边从不缺乏女人，也许有那么几个男人，他怎么敢抛弃他的小弟弟去找男妓？  
男人滑腻的舌头爬上他的嘴唇，像一个笨拙的孩子，但是同时包含深情和欲望。与此同时Sam认识到一个比现在状况更加令他五雷轰顶的事实，Dean认出他了，绝对。除非Dean遗忘了Sam，以致于遗忘了他兄弟的声音，但是Sam知道这不可能，Dean总能第一时间认出他的声音。他总能。所以这算什么，惩罚？嘲笑？为了给他逃离爸爸和猎魔生活定罪？  
Sam狠狠甩开Dean的手，右手抓着Dean的脖子，左手掐着Dean的腰部将他从床上提起来。而Dean，他理所当然地将双腿缠在Sam的身上，就好像以为他的小兄弟会在这个房间操他一样，但是Sam将Dean推到墙上，Dean的后脑勺重重撞在墙上，发出一声沉默的轰隆。  
“把你该死的腿从我身上拿下来。”Sam低声怒吼道。  
Dean迟疑了一会，不情愿地将腿从Sam的腰上滑下。Sam松开Dean的脖子，如果有灯光的话，他肯定那里已经有青紫色的淤痕，但是Dean在他的身下只是哼了哼，像是一点也不在意这些细小的痛苦，他的手掀开Sam的衬衫，打着转抚摸着Sam的肌肉，在他耳边轻轻地笑。  
“闭嘴。”Sam再也忍受不了Dean轻浮的态度，他举起Dean的两只手，将他们固定在Dean脑袋的正上方，Dean被完完全全地压制在Sam身下。从头到脚被控制，这种感觉让Sam感受到愤怒，久违的控制欲在心中燃起，他想对身下这个男人做很多事，向他怒吼、打他、在他的皮肤上留下咬痕，让他流血，但是Sam更想吻他。  
“你很喜欢被控制？”Sam的内裤已经湿透，他这辈子没有这么硬过，巨大的勃起顶着他哥的胯部，他真是一个变态。  
Dean用顺从回答了他的问题，但是Sam将Dean的手腕撞在一起，用左手握着他的两只手，另外一只手扳过Dean的下巴，“说话，回答我，已经忘记怎么说话了，在我身下硬得已经忘乎所以了？你是不是希望我现在就让我操你？你是在羞辱我，还是你自己？嗯？”  
Dean摇摇头，他将自己的下半身迎向Sam，将自己往Sam的怀里凑，从喉咙里挤出一丝难耐的呻吟。Sam将他哥推回到墙上，抓着Dean额前稍长的头发，怒吼道：“说话啊，你是哑了还是怎么的？Dean？”  
说出那个名字时Sam就知道为时已晚，这块裂缝已经没办法修复了。Dean在他身下抖如糠筛，他的身体僵硬了几秒，呼吸喷洒在Sam的脸上，他们之间的距离已经不能用近来形容了，Sam只要一低头就能吻到刚才被他咬得通红的嘴唇。  
随后，Dean开始挣扎，他的手腕开始疯狂地转动，膝盖踢到Sam的小腿。Sam只是更加用力地又将Dean重新钉回墙上。Dean，在他身下，温暖，散发着性的味道，如此美妙。脆弱，Sam用一根手指头就能掌控。  
“格斗技巧，Dean。”Sam冰冷地说，他将Dean高举的手臂放下来，卡住他的右肩，在Sam的转向下，Dean被旋转了一个位置，额头抵在粗糙的墙面上，他低低地惊呼，疼痛的呻吟里夹杂着快感。  
“Sammy，对不起……不。”  
“对不起可不管用。”Sam的牙齿咬住Dean的肩膀，“你从一开始就知道是我，所以你期待这个，huh？”Sam用阴茎顶了顶Dean的屁股，现在从Dean的嘴里冒出的全然是痛苦了。  
“让我猜猜，你跟Jacob是怎么说的，长发，比你高，白种人，绿眼睛的男妓？你有没有把我的照片给他看？”Sam知道他现在的语气已经足够刺痛Dean，因为Dean的喘息粗重起来，情欲里包含着恐惧、愧疚和失望。  
“你想被我操？你只要打个电话就好了，我会在旅馆的每一处操你，直到你求饶。毕竟你的小弟弟还有很多本事，男妓？太过了，Dean。”Dean的衬衫已经完全被解开，胸膛暴露在外，Sam粗暴地扯去挂在他身上的布料，舌头舔着Dean的背，Dean汗水的味道在他嘴里化成欲望，让Sam大脑一片空白。  
这已经不像惩罚，至少对Sam而言不是，他肯定Dean也乐在其中。  
Dean已经在Sam的抚摸下放松了很多，但是现在他浑身的骨头和肌肉都紧张起来，“所以你的兼职工作是男妓。”  
语气不容置疑，绝对肯定。  
“我还让您满意吗？”Sam邪恶地笑起来。  
Dean现在的声音听起来完完全全是绝望了，Sam知道他在把责任往自己身上揽。这他妈是Sam的选择，和Dean一点关系都没有。何况他预料的那些羞辱和讽刺？Dean理应嘲笑他的工作，嘲笑他在离开自己后连自力更生都不能够，他应该狠狠谴责Sam的懦弱和胆小。  
没有，都没有，只有Dean小心翼翼地问：“你上过多少个人？”  
Sam的胃沉到小腹，他提起胯在Dean的屁股上研磨，大手在Dean的皮肤上滑动，Sam从喉咙深处发出渴望的呻吟，Dean浑身发热，呼吸不规则地起伏。  
“很多，多到我知道让你怎么舒服。”  
Sam的手伸进Dean的裤头，隔着内裤包裹住Dean的勃起，他用鼻子拱着Dean的耳朵，“这是你一直想要的吗？你弟弟的手放在你的阴茎上？Dean，你知道这有多错，可是你无法拒绝我。现在告诉我，停下，让我停下，我就放你走。”  
Dean痛苦地发出鼻音，他的双腿在Sam的抚摸下几乎软成面团，太多了，太热了，他不能，不能够——Dean知道这错得多么离谱，从他找上Jacob开始，从他放任自己对Sam的感情，放纵自己一步步走向深渊开始，事情就像脱离轨道的火车越离越远。  
陈年的感情偏偏是最烈的酒，最让Dean上瘾，Sam的离开给他当头一棒。Sam的手指揉捏着Dean的龟头，撕开他的裤子，只剩一件薄薄的、松垮地挂在腰部的内裤，他用自己滚烫的阴茎在Dean的穴口滑动，让Dean哭喊出声。  
“我没有，对不起，我只是，只是想就这最后一次，再让自己想你最后一次。”Dean痛苦地说，这不是Sam最想得到的答案，这甚至只是他预想中的几个答案里最次的一个，但是他注意到Dean没有说“停”。  
“来吧，Sammy，来吧。”Dean低声说。  
这句话像是一把钥匙，放出一直在Sam心中潜伏的野兽。Dean是他的猎物，美味，绝无仅有。  
Sam低吼了一声，他扯住Dean的内裤边缘将它狠狠拉下，按住Dean的脖子，将他的哥哥推在墙上，Dean从来不允许Sam这么对他。他自尊心极强、自诩男子气概十足的哥哥永远都是在他们兄弟关系中占主动位置的那个，Dean的服从让Sam热血沸腾，让Sam浑身叫嚣着性和高潮。  
Sam蹲下来用舌头舔着Dean的后穴，他哥在他的舔弄中发出如猫咪一般的叫声，将自己的屁股往Sam的嘴巴里凑，Sam的手掌拍上Dean的屁股，在他的臀肉上用牙齿留下印记。  
“闭嘴。”  
Dean不该如此听话的，Sam准备好了打一场充满撕扭和拳头的架，但是Dean软绵绵地靠在角落里，浑身散发的气息仿佛都在和Sam说：操我，我是你的，你可以对我为所欲为。  
Sam不希望自己误会Dean的意思，但是他也无法停下，他的嘴巴就在Dean的屁股上，那个饥渴的小洞已经准备好迎接Sam的阴茎，仿佛他的身体天生为了容纳Sam而生。  
“你自找的。”Sam说道。他站起来，扶起自己阴茎对准Dean的后穴，没有润滑，没有爱抚，甬道干涩地挤压着Sam的阴茎。Dean的里面如此火热和紧致，Dean收缩的动作差点就让Sam射出来。  
Sam沉重地呼吸着，叫道：“别动。”他扶着Dean的腰让自己完全没入，他多希望现在有一盏灯，可以让自己看看Dean潮红的脸颊和他们结合处的样子。但是他们不能，黑暗是最好的平衡点，一点点光亮就会将现在的一切打破，现在还不至于太混乱，至少。  
“准备好了吗，哥？”Sam在他耳边问道，不等Dean的回答就将自己从Dean的体内抽出，再用力撞回去。他的手指在Dean的皮肤上肆无忌惮地点火，将Dean燃烧。他的哥哥将臀部迎向自己，用渴求、倾慕的语气喊道：“Sammy，你就是这么软绵绵地操你的客人？”  
“你就这么请求你的弟弟？”Sam反讥道。他的指甲在Dean的背上留下划痕，陷进肉里，把Dean掐出血，Dean吃痛地叫出来，但是这声呻吟在Sam又摩擦在他的前列腺上时打转，变成不堪入耳的请求。  
Sam的舌头舔舐着Dean的皮肤，牙齿摩擦着Dean的身体。他想将Dean的骨头打坏磨碎，这种冲动来自于他过分虚无的爱意和满腔愤怒的焰火，他把自己埋进Dean的体内又坚决地抽出来，每一下都那么坚决、那么深，让Dean四目眩晕，两腿发软。  
他们都没有精力再去想什么错误和乱伦，Sam的头埋在Dean的肩膀里，带着他和自己的节奏律动。Dean身上的味道让他沉醉堕落，一切都是Dean的错。他的大哥那么温暖那么潮湿，天生地适合Sam。  
在Sam开始在他体内研磨时Dean哭喊着射了出来，Sam发誓自己甚至都没有碰他的阴茎，他哥敏感的身体在自己身下颤抖，滚烫的液体滴落到地板上。Sam咬着Dean的肩膀在他体内冲刺，Dean顺从地后退将自己靠近Sam，以便于承受来自Sam的重量。  
Sam在Dean做出这个动作的那一刻就感觉到炽热的温度聚集到小腹，眼前全是彩色的、留着汗的Dean的脸，他抱着Dean的皮肉，将他揉进血液，挫骨扬灰，带着不甘愿的情感将热量注射到Dean的后穴里。  
“操，Sam，”Dean虚弱地躺在Sam的怀中，他的味道闻起来像是渴望和性的综合体，Sam吻了吻他的睫毛。将手伸进Dean的两腿之间，Dean柔软脆弱的阴茎在Sam的抚摸下抽动了两下。  
“不能了……你他妈的难道是个性爱机器？”Dean呻吟道。  
而Sam只是把自己的阴茎从Dean的屁股里抽出来，精液顺着穴口流到大腿上。Dean将自己暴露给Sam，颤抖着身体哼出来。Sam拍拍他的屁股，Dean的这声呻吟很明显作用到了他的阴茎上。  
“买一赠一。”Sam笑道，将Dean抱起。

06  
一阵温暖的、干燥的风吹醒了Sam，小腹凉飕飕的，他把被子往上拉了一点，停到肚脐眼上方，接着愣住。  
他的肚子上都是干掉的精液，大部分是他自己的，有一小部分是当他把Dean摆成各种姿势时他留在自己身上的痕迹。  
Dean。  
Dean。  
Sam混沌的大脑像被放进一个炸弹，他从床上僵直地坐起来。另一只枕头上什么也没有，它甚至没有尽到一个做枕头的义务，因为昨天晚上Sam将Dean放在上面，抬起Dean的大腿，让他对自己门户大开，操进Dean已经松软的小穴。  
一次又一次。  
Sam掀开被子从床上起来，他看清楚了这个房间。铺着高档丝绒地毯，房间的窗帘拉着，但是透出一点晨光，昭示这个房间有多么混乱，性爱的味道还残留在里面，Sam揉了揉眼睛。  
Dean走了——他当然会走，他总是深谙逃避的方法，站在最前方，恨不得将所有事情抖得干干净净。更何况这件事情是他先挑起的，这仍旧是惩罚，惩罚Sam不按照他的套路走，惩罚他们的分离。他同时也深谙如何最彻底地伤害Sam。  
Sam踢了踢床下的衣服，向洗手间走去，他裸露的脚趾碰到几张光滑的纸片。Sam的心停跳了一下，他蹲下身，捡起地毯上的一捆美金。  
晨光如此美好，甚至带了那么点诱人的味道。Sam站在房间中央，赤裸着身体，他第一次觉得觉得自己像个走失的孩子，在偌大的西海岸踽踽独行。Sam仿佛置身一个巨大的漩涡里，他颤抖着把解开绑着美金的护身符，小心翼翼地放在桌子上，然后将钱撕碎，丢进卫生间的垃圾桶里。  
随后他把自己泡在浴缸里，像一个巨大的冰淇淋，等待退房时间的到来。  
不算赖的是，至少Dean给他留了点纪念。

07  
他兄弟的声音熟悉而清亮，Sam在Dean身下喘息着，质问他来此处的目的。而Dean气喘吁吁地压着他，膝盖跪在Sam的小腿上，他笑得那样快活，让Sam以为自己尚在梦里。  
月光从窗户里透进来，Sam看见Dean耳后的伤痕，泛着白色的光，像湖心一点闪烁的湖光。  
Sam的口袋里装着它，他深深地吸了一口斯坦福凌晨三点钟的空气，刺痛而清凉，所以就是现在了，他们将要来面对遗留问题。  
“放松点，小老虎。”Dean露出一排牙齿，眼角弯起。  
与那个潮湿黑暗的夜晚不同，Sam的心砰砰跳，几乎要冲破肋骨，跳出胸膛。Dean压在他身上时他没有感到情欲，但是有什么喷薄而出，像山间的流水，绵长微小。Sam捕捉到了它，他把手掌压在Dean宽阔的背上，感受着皮肤上传来的层层热度，在心底大笑。

 

End


End file.
